La recherche de la vérité
by Kieili
Summary: Tout à commencer il y a deux semaines, depuis chaque jour l'enquête continue. Jusqu'où me mènera-t-elle ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : La théorie du loup**

Le changement, c'était une étape obligatoire pour un loup garou. C'était un moment douloureux et long à passer à chaque pleine lune. Nous passions d'un état humain à l'état primaire d'animal. Tous ce que nous voulions étaient décuplé pour en devenir une envie, un besoin. Tout état disproportionnait. On se demandait souvent pourquoi on ne voyait que des vampires, car les loups garous ne sont pas nombreux, quelques'clans existe un peu partout dans le monde mais jamais un solitaire ne survivait. Simplement parce qu'on devenait fou, tous nos instincts de loup passaient en priorité et on tombait dans une frénésie totale, ou sinon nous restions sous la même forme jusqu'à devenir complètement un loup.

Et il ne faut pas croire toute les légendes, vous ne devenez pas un loup garou d'une simple griffure, loin de là. Le procédait était plus complexe que ça, pour le devenir, il fallait être dans sa forme de loup, en pleine nuit, et griffer une personne qui souhaite devenir un loup mais qui va mourir. Ensuite il fallait aussi savoir que les femmes n'avaient que 5% de chance de survivre, alors que les hommes étaient à 70%. Ce qui faisait des femmes garous, des femmes voulus, convoités, et on se battait souvent pour elle. Alors la procréation dans un même clan était monnaie courante.

Pourquoi vous parlais-je depuis tout à l'heure de loup-garou ?

Simplement parce qu'à mes pieds se trouvaient un homme d'une trentaine d'année portant une griffure fatale sur son torse. Et ça ne provenait pas d'un ours comme l'énoncé le scientifique.

« Jin Conway était connu dans le coin, il était un employé de la librairie. Un homme banal en somme, mais très respecter dans les environs… » M'expliqua mon collègue.

Nous étions dans une rue déserte, un peu plus loin de la maison de l'homme retrouvé assassiné. Il montrait tous les signes qu'il avait attendu quelqu'un, des mégots étaient écrasés tous au même endroit.

« Prélevé un échantillon de ces cigarettes pour savoir si elle appartenait bien à la victime… S'il attendait son assassin… Alors on pourra peut-être retrouver sa piste grâce au téléphone, on a une lettre… » Fis-je d'une vois posé tout en examinant de plus près le visage de l'homme.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé, il devait avoir 32 ans, des cheveux châtains, un visage carré, bien dessiné, il prenait soin de lui. Il avait une barbe taillée à la perfection, un homme séduisant en somme, pas mon type. Ce qui rendait la situation plus étrange, si tu as peur d'une personne, ou que tu n'as pas confiance, tu ne sors pas habiller en costar cravate !

Levant mes yeux verts émeraude, je fixais tout autour de moi, vérifiant que chacun était occupé à un poste, je me penchais pour renifler la plaie. Mais bizarrement, l'odeur fut celle de la javel, me reculant d'un coup par surprise, mon collègue, Lee, se précipita à mes côtés pour m'aider à me relever.

« Sakura ! Allez-vous bien ? »

« Oui » fut ma simple réponse mais je la suivis d'un doux sourire dont j'avais le secret.

Mais on avait un souci, un gros même. J'avais déjà entendu parler d'une histoire ressemblant à celle-ci, et mon flair ne me trompait jamais, cet homme avait été attaqué par un loup qui s'était protégé de toute odeur en plongeant ses griffes dans de la javel.

Il fallait être complètement tordu et vouloir tuer l'homme pour faire ça ! La pleine lune n'arrivait que dans trois semaines, donc la transformation ne fonctionnait pas. D'où la dernière solution, un autre ennemi de l'homme avait voulu le faire taire en l'accusant de la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Même cette dernière solution était peu probable. Un soufflement passa mes lèvres, tout ça était bien trop étrange à mon goût. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première victime, loin de là. C'était la troisième en deux semaines. Les crimes s'intensifiés et le maire réclamait des réponses.

« Et je paris qu'on ne trouvera pas d'empreintes… Mais il ne faut pas désespérer Sakura ! On trouvera le coupable à l'usure ! Il fera des erreurs ! » S'exclama mon collègue avec un grand sourire.

« Et tu vas dire ça à Mr No Sabaku ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera si enthousiasme d'accepter avec facilité d'autres crimes… »

Lee avait toujours été enthousiaste. Et ça depuis l'école de police, il n'avait jamais été un bon tireur, tout le monde avait pensé qu'il ne serait jamais policier. Bien sûr, il ne le fut pas, le grade choisi pour nous deux furent enquêteur. Et ce n'était pas plus simple, on ne reste pas dans un boulot sous une pile de dossier. Loin de là, la recherche, les enquêtes, les témoins, tellement de travail, et on ne finissait jamais à l'heure. La routine n'existait plus, et Lee s'épanouissait dans ce travail, il avait une facilité à voir des petits détails, et il était un homme qui s'accroche, ne lâchant jamais une affaire.

Je me souvenais encore de la première fois que j'ai su qu'il serait mon coéquipier. Il était vrai que dans un milieu d'homme, on avait souvent nos préférés, Lee n'avait pas un physique avantageur avec ses gros sourcils. Mais il était un homme attentif, à l'écoute, et surtout, absolument pas macho. Alors j'avais été ravi d'apprendre que ce serait lui mon coéquipier.

Nous étions un duo connu, et on nous confier les grosses affaires, souvent de meurtre. Et là, nous avions eu celle du tueur en série, une enquête qui m'avait mené sur un territoire inconnu… Les loups garou.

Au début, je n'avais pas cru que les loups garou existe, qui y croirait ? Impossible, mais au troisième meurtre, j'avais eu des doutes, commencer des recherches à la bibliothèque. Seul endroit que je connaissais pour trouver des réponses.

Une recherche entre compte, et réalité. Mais je n'avais rien pu dire à mon collègue, pourquoi il me croirait ? Lui qui était toujours terre à terre, sûr de lui… Non, je ne pouvais pas.

Le soir était tomber sur la ville de Suna, il faisait encore chaud mais bientôt les fraicheurs du vent allaient arriver. J'enfilais un manteau, même si j'allais encore avoir trop chaud en arrivant chez moi. Il n'était que 20 heure, pourtant il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans les arrières du centre. Je n'avais pas eu trop le choix, je n'étais pas fan des grands bruits, des voitures, mais aussi du bruit des passants sortant des bars.

J'avais donc choisi un petit appartement sur les extérieurs, rue calme, peu passante. J'adorais cet endroit, il y avait même un petit parc proche de chez moi. Pourtant, la nuit depuis deux semaines, je n'y entrais plus. Même ce soir, je longeais le grillage, fixant la verdure magnifique, le petit écoulement de l'eau que j'entendais et imaginais dans ma tête. C'était si agréable un tel instant de plénitude. Même si j'étais à l'opposé des crimes commis, je restais méfiante.

Je possédais un simple T2, où rien ne m'attendait, juste ma soupe ou mon canapé qui me faisait tant envie de m'y allongé après une journée de travail aussi dur. Nous avions dû appelé la femme de l'homme, pour lui annoncer son décès, interroger toute la famille pour connaître ses habitudes et s'il avait des ennemies. Mais ce fut un temps perdu, la femme pleura pendant des heures, je dus la consoler comme je pus, on ne pouvait pas ramener un mort de l'au-delà. Leur enfant étaient trop petits alors ont dû faire appel à une psychiatre pour les aider à tenir le coup. Tout comme les autres victimes, rien n'indiquer de mobile, ni de suspect. Et rien ne le relier aux autres. De quoi rendre cette journée longue et non bénéfique pour l'enquête. Enfin, si, elle avait permis de conclure qu'il n'y avait pas de mobile.

Un bruit de poubelle me fit sursauter, je posais instinctivement une main à mon arme. Oui, mais quelle arme ? J'étais en dehors du service donc j'avais simplement ma tenue de civile, un simple jean, une chemise blanche et un petit blouson marron clair qui donner à mes cheveux roses un éclat différent. Rien à voir avec ma tenue de police. Alors je ne cherchais pas à regarder ce qu'il se passait derrière la poubelle, jusqu'à entendre un gémissement de douleur. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je tournais les talons pour courir vers le bruit.

Devant moi, gisait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, une blessure comme celle de la victime de la veille. Celle-ci était sanguinolente, la plaie bien ouverte, mais il n'était pas mort à la différence, sans trop chercher à savoir si le meurtrier était à côté et ainsi pouvoir l'identifier, je posais mes mains sur la plaie en ayant taper au préalable le numéro des pompiers que j'avais posé au sol à côté de la victime pour pouvoir l'aider. La vie de cet homme était plus importante et à la prise de son pout, il ne lui restait que peu de temps.

« Les pompiers, je vous écoute ? »

« Bonjour, Sakura Haruno, inspectrice de la brigade de police de Suna, je viens de trouver un homme au sol, inconscient et gravement blessé ! Envoyer une ambulance à l'avenue de la lune rouge ! »

« Nous arrivons tout de suite, dites-nous son état… Madame…Madame ? »

Seul le silence répondit, suivit d'un cri avant que la communication soit coupé.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le réveil**

Le réveil fut assez brutal, tout mon corps se tendit de douleur alors que je me relevais en un seul coup, un éclair de souffrance résonna jusqu'au bout de mes doigts et je manquais d'hurler de douleur. Il me fallut un petit moment, posant une main sur mon ventre, je pus sentir un tissu rêche, peu agréable au toucher, et remarqua bien vite la présence de bandage. Alors que sur le pli de mon bras, une perfusion semblait me nourrir ou bien m'envoyer des médicaments ? Je n'étais pas une professionnelle de la santé donc je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Fixant autour de moi, je ne fus pas surprise de constater que je me trouvais dans un hôpital, tout était fait de blanc, un bruit infernal bipait à côté de moi, un monitoring. Me tournant vers cet automate, je pus apercevoir Lee, assis sur le fauteuil, profondément endormi. J'observais ses cernes sous les yeux, il n'avait surement pas dû beaucoup dormir, combien de temps avais-je dormi ?

Et que c'était-il passé ?

Fermant mes paupières, je mis à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais eu le téléphone au sol pendant que je comprimais la blessure de l'homme, je voyais très bien qu'il allait mourir, son souffle s'amenuisait au fil du temps et l'ambulance qui n'arrivait pas. La situation devenait catastrophique, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas me fasse tourner la tête. Un homme se désigna dans la peine ombre, je me souvenais encore du sourire qu'il affichait fièrement. C'était la seule chose que j'arrivais à distinguer, jusqu'à distinguer cette silhouette se transformer en une créature que j'avais tant redouté…

Un loup garou.

La bête au pelage ébène laisser se refléter les rayons de la lune. Et je n'avais que deux possibilités devant moi, rester là à tenter de sauver l'homme quasiment mort que je tenais entre mes doigts, ou alors me lever et courir pour sauver ma peau. Et j'étais humaine, même si je n'aurais jamais dû décider ça. Je me levais sans un regard pour l'homme en espérant que les secours puissent le retrouver à temps et me mit à courir le plus vite possible.

Je sentais mon souffle brûlait le long de ma gorge, je tentais au mieux de garder mon souffle pour courir le plus longtemps possible à la même allure. Je ne réussis à faire 500 mètres que la créature me dépassa pour se positionner devant moi. Tentant de m'arrêter pour trouver une nouvelle issue, je trébuchais, me tordant ainsi la cheville. La douleur se fit sentir tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je me mis à chercher du regard le loup, celui-ci se trouvait déjà fasse à moi, son regard me terrifia, d'un rouge foudroyant, la gueule de l'animal sembla sourire alors qu'il claqua sa mâchoire dans mon épaule tandis qu'il lassera mon ventre. Un hurlement de douleur déferla par mes lèvres, mon corps était en feu, me brulant chaque extrémité alors qu'il retira ses crocs de mon épaule en lâchant un grognement guttural. J'eus le droit de sentir son haleine putride de sang en plein visage tandis que j'entendais les sirènes des pompiers s'approchaient doucement du lieu où je me trouvais. Ou plutôt de celle de l'autre homme.

Le loup me regarda alors un instant, ne pouvant surement pas terminer son travail et déguerpie aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Me laissant retomber sur le bitume, ma boite crânienne heurta inexorablement le sol, doucement le noir envahissait ma vue jusqu'à me sombrer dans le noir total tandis que je sentais mon sang coulait de chacune de mes plaies. Allais-je mourir ?

Je rouvris les yeux, ma vue troublait, je me remis à regarder mon collègue qui venait de se réveiller et tenter de me parler depuis au moins cinq minutes. Ou plus ? Mais je ne dirais pas vraiment qu'il tentait de me parler, plutôt me hurler dans l'oreille en me serrant dans ses bras si chauds. Sa présence fut un moment rassurant. Je n'avais pas de famille, enfin si, mais je ne les connaissais pas. Abandonner à la naissance, je ne serais jamais entouré si je mourais. Et mes amis se concentrer à mes collègues.

Alors je me mis finalement à l'écouter, je lui devais bien ça après l'épreuve qu'il venait de passer.

« …passer ? Il aurait fallu quelques'minutes de plus à l'arrivée des secours, et s'en était fini de toi ! Mais tu es là ! Tu as les yeux ouverts, je suis tellement heureux ! Ma Sakura ! »

« Lee… »

Ma voix était grave, parler m'irriter, j'avais dû être entubé pour que l'oxygène passe. Mais ce n'était pas très agréable à ressentir. Repoussant doucement mon collègue pour fixer ses prunelles sombre mais d'une douceur que je lui connaissais parfaitement. C'était quelqu'un de gentil, et en ce moment son inquiétude se lisait. Mais malgré mon corps qui semblait courbaturer, je ne me sentais pas plus mal que ça. Rien ne semblait casser et même mon pied tordu ne semblait pas me faire mal, la morphine peut être ?

« l'homme.. ? » Je ne pus finir ma phrase car une quinte de toux me coupa mais je m'étais fait comprendre plus facilement que je pensais.

« Décédé, il était déjà trop tard quand ils sont arrivés. Tu es… un témoin important maintenant. Tu as surement dû voir l'assassin de tous ses meurtres ! On va enfin pouvoir trouver le coupable et l'arrêter ! »

L'enthousiasme de mon ami était un peu trop poussé. Je n'avais rien vu, et je ne pouvais pas dire qu'un loup garou avait tenté de me tuer, qui me croirait ? J'aurais été bonne pour l'asile psychiatrique. Tournant mon regard vers la fenêtre, j'observais la clarté du jour, la verdure qui longeait chaque maison avant de comprendre un truc. Je n'étais pas à l'hôpital de Suna ! Celui-ci n'était pas entouré de maison et de verdure !

Ne réfléchissant pas, je poussais la couverture et me leva sur mes pieds d'un coup. Le sol tangua un peu sous moi, me rattrapant au mur, je m'aidais de celui-ci pour venir jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarder à travers la fenêtre le paysage magnifique qui se trouvait sous mes yeux. La ville où je me trouvais… Ressemblait à un rêve ! On pouvait voir par-ci par-là les toits d'un beau rouge, les néons d'un joli vert donnait encore plus de petite touche magnifique. Un paysage que je ne connaissais pas du tout.

« Konoha est magnifique hein ? On t'a transfert ici pour te protéger, on sera surveillé par nos confrères d'ici. Enfin, tu seras surveillé ! Haha ! Moi je suis juste ton collègue et protecteur ! »

Il fit alors une pause aussi culte que lui, un sourire Colgate, le pouce en l'air, il semblait si sûr de lui que je ne pus résister à sourire. Sauf que je m'inquiétais quand même, qui allait prendre nos places au bureau ?

« Témari » Répondit-il à mes pensées, j'en fus surprise mais pas vraiment impressionné, il devinait souvent mes pensées. « Je vais chercher un médecin pour qu'il t'examine, ne t'inquiète pas, la porte est gardée, personne ne pourra entrer ! »

J'inclinais la tête positivement avant de le remercier d'un simple merci, le laissant partir alors que je glissais mon regard sur ma cheville. La bougeant, je ne remarquais aucun souci. Commençant à marcher avec ma perfusion à la main. La faisant rouler tandis que je m'habituais à marcher, finissant par n'avoir plus aucun souci de coordination. Je fis toute la chambre, trouvant rapidement la salle de bain, je pus m'observer dans le miroir.

Et que ne fut pas ma surprise pour me voir… tout à fait normal. Je poussais la chemise des patients pour fixer mon cou, mais il n'y avait rien. Fronçant les sourcils, je ne comprenais encore moins. Avais-je tout imaginé ? Pourtant tout avait sembler réel ! Je relevais la chemise pour fixer le bandage. Tentant de l'enlever, ce fut chose impossible, trop de tour d'effectué et du sang taché un peu le dessus. Décidément c'était incompréhensible.

Une odeur attira tout de suite mon attention, me retournant rapidement, je fus sur mes gardes en sentant cette odeur d'épice, de bois mais aussi de médicament et… de sang ? Attrapant la perche de ma perfusion, je l'utilisais comme arme alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur l'odeur qui m'effrayait. J'allais m'élancer contre l'homme, mais je fus rapidement coupée dans mon élan en regardant un homme de la trentaine, cheveux gris, petites lunettes rondes mais surtout stéthoscope autour du cou. La blouse blanche du médecin me fit comprendre mon erreur et je stoppais mon élan d'un rapide mouvement de pied, laissant juste une impression de vent bougeait la chevelure de l'homme tandis que Lee entra sans avoir rien vue. Tout ça n'avait été qu'une fraction de seconde, et je dus me forcer à sourire pour ne pas montrer cette crainte qui prenait mes tripes.

« Je vois que vous allez bien Mlle Haruno. Je me présente Docteur Yakushi, mais on m'appelle plus souvent Docteur Kabuto. Je vais juste vous analyser un peu pour vérifier vos constantes et vous faire un prélèvement. Vous resterez toute une semaine en surveillance avant de pouvoir sortir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la police ne vous interrogera pas avant votre sortie, ce qui vous laisse une semaine pour réfléchir… »

Pourquoi me disait-il tout ça ? Je comprenais qu'il veuille être prévenant mais je trouvais ça trop. Comme s'il se forçait à être aimable. Etait-il tous comme ça dans ce village ? Fixant Lee, je ne le trouvais plus derrière le médecin, il était derrière la porte, celui-ci parlait avec un homme de la police… Le plus étrange fut qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon collègue, même coupe au bol, même sourcil. Il avait tout en commun, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.

Me réinstallant sur le lit, le médecin et une infirmière commencèrent à bouger chacun de mes membres sans que j'eus une seule fois mal, puis avec un ciseau le médecin coupa les bandages. J'entendis l'infirmière hoqueter de surprise, mais il n'y avait aucune réaction du côté du médecin, comme si tout était normal. Il me sourit comme si de rien n'était, sauf que juste à côté de moi je voyais la jeune femme me regarder comme une sorte de monstre.

Lee rentra dans la pièce quand tout fut fini, tranquillement assis en tailleur sur mon lit, je regardais mon collègue un long moment. Le médecin avait conclu que j'allais parfaitement bien et que je pourrais rentrer quand je le voudrais mais qu'il tenait à me voir régulièrement pour vérifier.

« Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? » Demandais-je d'une voix plus posé et moins grave qu'au début.

« Une semaine, tu es resté deux jours dans le coma, tu as même fait un arrêt cardiaque. Mais tu es une battante comme moi ! »

Je fixais mes mains poser sur mes cuisses, les fermant puis les ouvrant. Répétant plusieurs fois ce mouvement comme si j'étais une machine. Mais non, j'étais bien en vie, et j'étais dans un village que je ne connaissais pas. Heureusement j'avais Lee.

« Je peux sortir aujourd'hui, il me faudrait des affaires, et où vais-je dormir ? »

Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Lee, il savait toujours ce débrouiller mais je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui aimait un si grand changement, je n'avais plus de repère et je ne pouvais porter ma confiance que sur cet homme, mon coéquipier.

« Un appartement dans le quartier… proche du centre de police. » Mon ami semblait cherché ses mots, jamais il ne faisait ça.

Il me cachait quelque'chose, je le sentais. Je me mis alors à réfléchir à la ville de Konoha, je n'arrivais pas du tout à me souvenir de pourquoi ça me disait quelque'chose. Jusqu'à l'arrivé d'un de mes gardes dans la pièce. Celui-ci porter l'uniforme type que j'avais déjà vu. Ou plutôt, il portait un insigne connu de tous.

« Ne me dit pas qu'on se trouve sous les ordres de ce tyran ? » J'avais coupé l'herbe sous le pied du garde, mais qu'importe.

Je regardais Lee en fronçant les sourcils, et à son tressaillement, je compris que c'était bien ça, j'étais bien ici sous les ordres du tyran. J'allais devoir cohabiter dans la même ville avec le type que je haïssais le plus au monde. Un homme qui n'avait pas peur de piétiner les autres pour réussir. Qui était aussi connu sous le terme de génie en puissance, il avait été élevé comme commissaire au bout d'à peine un an de service. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré en vrai, et bien heureusement, mais les articles sur lui défiler dans tous les services, comme un exemple. Mais ce type n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire, il résolvait des affaires rapidement et le taux de criminalité avait diminué inexorablement depuis qu'il était arrivé. Et il avait aussi reproché au commissaire de Suna que son équipe était miteuse. Car oui, à l'inverse, depuis le tueur en série, les crimes avaient augmenté, et ils en étaient devenu la risée de tous les commissariats de police.

« C'était plus sûr pour toi d'être protéger par celui qu'on décrit comme le plus puissant ! »

« Il a critiqué notre brigade ! C'est un petit con ! » Hurlais-je sans trop le vouloir, la colère réagissant plus rapidement que voulu.

« Un petit con hein… ? » Redemanda une voix suave, douce, et chaude.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Garde du corps rapproché**

Mon corps fut comme attiré instantanément par cette voix. C'était assez étrange d'avoir envie de se mettre au sol, sur le dos, et surtout à ses pieds… Pourquoi cette sensation de dominance me pesait-elle et m'écrasait ?

Fermant un peu les yeux, je laissais mon odorat ce complaire de cette odeur de miel, mais aussi d'une touche de sapin très plaisante. Tellement enivrant, alors que je voulais simplement retrouver mon calme pour l'affronter.

J'entendis Lee racler sa gorge pour tenter de détourner l'attention sur lui.

« Vous ne deviez pas venir avant qu'elle soit sorti… » Tenta-t-il.

« Le médecin m'a annoncé qu'elle pouvait sortir tout de suite, et je veux rapidement boucler ce cinglé dans une cellule. »

Bon dieu ! Sa voix était grave, puissante, vibrant dans ses oreilles avec un tel délice. Secouant la tête, je me réveillais pour affronter le regard de ce type d'un froncement de sourcil. Tournant mon visage pour le fixer, je fus surprise qu'il me regardait aussi intensément. Il ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher des yeux. Mais je repris contenance, tirant un peu sur ma tunique pour penser à autre chose. Pourtant son regard ébène était si hypnotiseur, j'avais dû mal à détourner le regard.

Pourtant je le savais, c'était un homme séduisant, plaisant à la gente féminine mais aussi masculine. Et je les comprenais, que ce soit pour ce visage carré au ligne parfaite, ce regard hypnotisant, ses cheveux de la même couleur que son regard qui semblait aussi doux que de la soie mais aussi ce parfum enivrant. Et ne parlons pas de sa taille parfaite pour un homme et sa musculature… Il avait tout de l'homme idéale. Enfin, presque. S'il ne parlait pas, tout allait bien.

« Je suis encore dans l'hôpital, en tenue tout aussi sexy. Et vous allez tout de suite m'assaillir de question ? L'éthique, vous connaissez ou vous êtes toujours aussi irrespectueux Mr Uchiwa ? » Ma voix claqua, ne supportant pas son comportement qu'il avait envers moi.

« Dit celle qui vient juste de m'insulter alors que j'arrivais avec juste l'intention de vous saluer et de vous accompagner dans votre nouveau chez-vous. »

Il était vrai que je le jugeais sans le connaître, mais je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Tout en lui me disait de… venir à ses pieds les embrasser et lui demander ce qu'il voulait… C'était horrible d'être si sensible à cette odeur ! Pourquoi je craquais à ce point ? Et puis, pourquoi, moi, je n'arrivais pas d'imaginer une scène de soumission de la sorte ? J'étais devenu maso en une semaine ma parole ?

« Lee m'y emmènera, ça me suffit. »

Même si j'étais séduite par sa présence, je ne lui faisais pas confiance, il avait ce regard animal qui me détailler de haute en bas, refusant ce refus de tout son être. Mais il ne pouvait pas me forcer, et je le savais très bien.

« Et vous n'aurez rien de ma part, je n'ai rien pu voir, il m'a sauté à la gorge dans le simple but de me tuer ! Il puait le sang ! »

Je préférais éviter de venir le revoir, non, j'étais très bien loin de lui. Et ainsi il allait me lâcher. Et j'y réussis sans le vouloir, l'homme hocha la tête, s'inclina un peu avant de sortir par la seule porte et de disparaître de notre vue. Me tournant vers Lee pour essayer de comprendre, celui-ci semblait tout aussi surprit. Je n'étais pas plus avancé que ça.

« Tu as pris des habits ? Je ne supporterais pas une minute de plus dans cet hôpital ! Je veux absolument sortir et me dégourdir ! »

Un sourire de mon équipier me confirma ce que je pensais, il avait tout prévu.

L'air frais renversa toute tentative d'une jolie coiffure, les laissant glisser sur mes épaules, je profitais de rayon de soleil réchauffant mon cou dénuder. Je marchais d'un pas tranquille côte à côte avec mon collègue qui semblait plus trottiner.

Le trajet jusqu'à mon logement gardé fut bénéfique, j'appris beaucoup de chose sur mon collègue. Il avait vécu ici des années jusqu'à être muté à Suna. Son mentor se trouvait même ici, surement l'homme que j'avais croisé à l'hôpital. Mais j'appris aussi une chose assez importante.

« A Konoha il y a un couvre-feu, plus personne n'est de sortit à partir de 22 heures. Seul la brigade de police sous les ordres de Mr. Uchiwa peut sortir. » Lee l'avait dit de façon posée comme si c'était normal.

Pour moi ça ne l'était absolument pas. On privait les personnes de leur liberté ! Et comment faisait les personnes qui finissaient tard ? Elle était bloquée au boulot toute la nuit ? Non décidément cette ville ne tournait pas rond, on pouvait critiquer Suna, Konoha n'était pas non plus une ville de paix.

La porte de chez moi, du haut de son troisième étage était… tout ce qui avait de plus normal. Fixant la porte comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me saute dessus, mon collègue prit les devant et ouvrit la porte. Tombant directement sur l'entrée qui menait au salon où je sentis l'odeur d'une femme. Un parfum de pin, très agréable.

« Elle doit déjà être là » chuchota la voix de Lee.

Tournant un regard en coin à mon ami, je me demandais qui était la personne. D'un pas lourd, j'avançais sans trop le vouloir jusqu'à la pièce principale. L'odeur se renforça jusqu'à en devenir envoutante, révélant une femme… Complètement avachi sur le canapé entrain de dévoré un paquet de chips comme si de rien n'était.

« Oh Salut Lee ! » Ajoute-t-elle en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée de chips entre ses lèvres.

Je haussais un sourcil en observant un peu plus la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas très grande, une peau un peu bronzée montrait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rester sur un canapé. Et à sa coupe de cheveux, bien attaché en deux macarons, on pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle faisait partie de la police. Surement ma garde rapprochée. Une supposition qui me fit interroger du regard mon collègue qui semblait tanguer sur ses pieds avant de sauter au cou de la jeune femme qui se leva pour le recevoir en souriant. Au final, j'avais mal jugé, elle était bien plus grande que moi.

« Oh ! Il faut que je te présente Sakura ! Ma collègue de travail que tu vas devoir surveiller 24h/24 ! » Lee avait toujours cette voix puissante, sourire à pleine dent qui me donner des fois des maux de tête.

Le faite d'avoir une personne qui me suit partout, je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible. J'aimais mon intimité et je ne supportais pas qu'on me suive à la trace. Surtout que je voulais retourner à Suna. Un tueur allait revenir à la charge, que je sois en vie ne changerait pas. C'était un loup garou qu'on parlait, et sa soif de sang n'était pas purgé. Un frisson d'effroi me prit, tentant de revenir à la réalité en détailler les deux personnes.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » Ma question sembla choquée, mais je voulais savoir. « Vous avez l'air proche. »

« Lee et moi sommes amis depuis la maternelle, je le vois plus comme mon petit frère ! Je me présente, Tenten, ton nouveau garde du corps ! »

Elle me fit un grand sourire tendit que je fixais sa tenue duquel j'aurais dû faire bien plus attention, car sa tenue était typiquement chinoise, une tenue en soie qui lui permettait des mouvements souples mais je distinguais sur chaque recoin de sa peau des petits endroits où j'observais plusieurs armes. Elle avait un pistolet silencieux, une arme blanche, une paire de menotte. Et j'étais certaine qu'elle avait d'autre cachette pour ses armes.

Il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences, fut ma conclusion.

La soirée fut assez calme, Lee et Tenten m'avait rapidement montré les alentours et l'appartement. Puis on avait commandé des pizzas tout en commençant à jouer tel des adolescents alors que du haut de mes 25 ans, je profitais encore de cette jeunesse pour me coucher le plus tard possible et devoir se réveiller tôt sans aucune marque de fatigue.

Mais cette soirée ne fut pas très longue puisque Lee dût partir vers 1 heure du matin, me laissant avec Tenten qui arrêta de jouer dès qu'il avait traversé la porte. Au début je m'étais demandé comment ça se faisait qu'il puisse sortir mais je compris vite quand je vis qu'une équipe de police l'attendait en bas pour qu'il retourne dans son logement. Les règles semblaient plus que strict ici. Me retournant, je retrouvais face à un regard noisette un peu trop proche.

« Comment ça se passe à Suna ? Je veux dire, vous êtes deux inspecteurs connus, même ici on entend toujours parler de vos affaires résolus sans soucis. » Sa voix était entre la dureté et la curiosité, c'était assez étrange.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi… on cherche juste pendant des heures et des jours, on ne compte pas les heures, on interroge encore et encore… Je ne vois vraiment pas la différence entre nos deux villages… » Non, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre et tout ça me donner un mal de tête sourd et violent. Ça devenait insoutenable. Me relevant alors du canapé, j'écourtais la discussion d'un sourire avant d'aller rejoindre la salle d'eau. Avant toute chose un bon bain pourrait calmer ses maux de tête. Lançant l'eau chaude, je la laissais couler ne y mettant un peu de shampoing pour avoir des bulles. Pendant ce temps j'enlevais le chandail que je portais. Enlevant par la suite mon soutient gorge pour passer une main sur mon cou en premier temps.

Je sentais encore les crocs du loup s'enfoncer dans ma chair, alors que mon autre toucha mon ventre avec une légère égratignure qui passer en diagonale de mon corps, la lacération avait été si douloureuse qu'elle m'avait fait perdre toute notion de lucidité. Je voulais m'en sortir, je voulais me relever et lui tirer toute les balles d'un chargeur sur lui. Mais je n'étais pas armé, et aussi faible qu'un agneau.

Me réveillant par le bruit de l'eau, je coupais l'afflux pour venir y plonger mon corps. La chaleur détendit chacun de mes muscles. Mais au lieu de penser à autre chose que ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Mon cerveau réfléchissait encore et encore à cette attaque.

Je visualisais de nouveau la rue, je cherchais un détail qui aurait pu me mener au tueur, il avait tué un homme juste avant que j'arrives, mais non ! Il ne l'avait pas tué, comme moi ! Il avait laissé une petite chance de survie. Mais pourquoi ?

Passant un coup de jet sur mon visage, je me souvins alors du souffle de ses crocs encrer dans ma chère, mais son grognement semblait plutôt à des mots… il avait dit une chose, mais quoi. C'était vague, rien ne me revenez. Si ! C'était un homme ! La voix grave qu'il avait montrée bel et bien que c'était un homme, pas d'accent…

« Merde ! »

Je venais de perdre cet pensée. Me retrouvant dans mon bain qui commençait à tiédir, finissant rapidement ce que j'avais à faire, enfilant une chemise de nuit. Une longue nuit m'attendait. Une nuit cauchemardesque remplit de ce cauchemar qui tourner en boucle dès que je fermais les yeux : ma propre mort.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Un nouveau meurtre.**

Tous mes muscles me tiraient, chaque bruit étaient amplifier alors que mes oreilles bourdonnaient. La sensation désagréable que chaque endroit de votre corps était rongé de l'intérieur. Comme un voile d'enfer qui s'allonger sur chacun de mes muscles.

Les yeux rouges du loup me fixaient avec froideur, s'approchant pas à pas alors que mes pieds étaient liés au sol, je ne pouvais pas bouger, accrocher à ce sol j'observais la bête ce mouvoir. Laissant apercevoir un pelage si sombre qu'il en ferait pâlir le néant.

« Entends-moi, entend-nous… » Glapit la voix grave du loup.

La question du faite que parler cette créature ne se faisait même pas. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal à ce moment. Fixant le loup, je tentais de bouger alors que celui-ci se mit à mordre proche de moi, me faisant bouger au dernier moment.

« Ecoute… » Grogna la voix.

« Non ! » Criais-je en me relevant d'un coup.

La lumière de ma chambre m'aveugla un instant. Je dus attendre un instant avant de m'adapter à l'éclairage. Fixant tout autour de moi, je remarquais finalement que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Rien qu'un simple rêve. Le plus flippant qu'il soit.

Reprenant un bon bol d'air, je décidais de bouger de cet état de latence. Me relevant, je manquais de tomber au sol et me rattrapa au lit. Fixant alors mes pieds, je pus voir des marques entourer chaque cheville. J'y passais une main qui me fit frémir d'horreur. Comment en une nuit tout cela été apparu ?

Mes pensées furent couper par un claquement de porte, suivit de beaucoup de bavardages, beaucoup trop. Ceux-ci me bourdonner dans les oreilles, comme si ils étaient à côté de moi. Attrapant un pantalon, je m'habillais rapidement. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il y avait autant de remues ménage à côté. Jusqu'à entendre parfaitement une phrase qui me stoppa.

« C'était l'ainé de la meute… comment se fait-il qu'on l'est tué ? »

C'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Avais-je mal comprit ? Je l'espérais. Reprenant ma marche je sortis de ma chambre en tentant de dompter ma chevelure rose pâle, un bien grand mot quand celle-ci ne laissait que des nœuds à travers mes doigts.

Arrivant au salon, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, comme si j'étais de trop. Sauf qu'il paraissait très clairement que c'était mon appartement où l'on m'avait forcé à y loger. Alors je ne m'empêcher pas pour toiser du regard les trois inconnus et Tenten.

La jeune femme se leva alors pour aller jusqu'à moi, mais s'arrêta un peu avant en bougeant son nez bizarrement. Elle semblait…sentir ? C'était assez bizarre, je sentais si mauvais que ça ? J'allais devoir reprendre une douche alors. Le regardant en haussant un sourcil, elle sembla comprendre le dérangement et me sourit simplement en venant à mes côtés.

« Il faut que je te présentes les agents de police de Konoha ! »

Elle ne semblait pas savoir que j'avais entendu qu'il y avait un nouveau meurtre. Est-ce le retour du loup de Suna ? Je n'espérais pas vraiment, je ne souhaitais à personne d'autres de subir ce que j'avais enduré. Me plaçant devant les trois inconnus, ceux-ci semblait mal à l'aise de ma présence. Et l'un deux me paraissaient… des plus froids. Son regard presque blanc me faisait me demander s'il était aveugle, pourtant il regardait bien là où j'étais, chaque pas que j'effectuais le faisait me suivre du regard. Assez déroutant.

Physiquement il n'était pas désagréable à regarder, une musculature fine et puissante me paraissait visible sous sa tenue et son pare-balle. Il avait tout d'un homme sur lequel on ne dirait pas qu'il était policier mais plutôt le fantasme des femmes pour les pompiers. Même si c'est long cheveux châtain foncé n'étaient pas préconiser, il en gardait un superbe aplomb à faire frémir n'importe qui. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il n'avait que des canons dans cette police ? Car les deux autres hommes l'étaient tout autant. L'un avait même deux tatouages aux joues d'un magnifique rouge, il aurait pût faire indien s'il n'avait pas la carrure d'un footballeur.

Et le dernier, comment dire. C'était un catcheur ? Un rugbyman ? Rentrait-il dans une voiture ? Et puis, son regard presque sang me faisait complètement peur. Pourtant, il semblait complètement à l'ouest de toutes ses présentations. Il s'appelait Jugo, Tenten venait de commencer par lui. Et je compris mieux pourquoi.

« Jugo est quelqu'un de très gentil, mais il a des instincts… assez animal. Il permet un maintien de l'ordre juste par sa présence, mais il n'a jamais d'arme. Il a été recommandé par Mr. Uchiwa, et depuis il nous a été d'une grande aide. »

L'homme qui était si absent me fixa d'un coup et avança d'un pas vers moi sans crier garde. Tout ce passa plutôt rapidement, voulant me mettre à l'abri contre ce regard perçant me rappelant ceux de mon agresseur, je me retournais pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine où je sautais au-dessus de la table pour attraper l'un des gros couteaux toujours placer dans un endroit stratégique de la cuisine. J'avais bien fait d'explorer les lieux la vieille.

Me retournant avec mon couteau, chaque regard se firent plus étrange, Jugo était bloqué par Tente tandis que les deux inconnus me regarder ébahi.

« Et bien, ça c'est une entrée en matière des plus splendide ! » s'esclaffa l'homme aux tatouages avec un grand sourire collé au visage.

« Jugo ! Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Tente ne semblait pas de bonne humeur d'un coup, tapant du pied au sol alors que j'entendis un faible grognement qui voulait tout dire.

« Mais…Elle…sentait…le sapin… » Jugo avait une voix douce, très agréable comparé à son apparence.

Et cette voix me calma instantanément, m'en voulant d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Je reposais son couteau à sa place, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi il avait voulu m'approcher pour une odeur. Je me fichais complètement de ça, j'avais eu tort.

M'approchant alors du petit groupe, je m'inclinais devant le rugbyman pour m'excuser, ce qui ne sembla lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

« Excusez-moi de mon comportement. »

« On voit tout de suite que tu es une flic bureautique ! » Ria aux éclats l'homme que je surnommais gamin au premier regard.

Et j'avais eu bien raison car le coup de Tenten sur la tête du jeune homme me fit bien comprendre que j'avais raison.

« Kiba ! » Cria-t-elle avant que sa main fût attrapée par le mec froid. « Bon reprenons, je ne te présente pas Kiba, l'imbécile de service ? Ensuite Neji, qui est aussi mon fiancé ! Et je vais répondre à tes doutes, il est bien aveugle, mais ne t'y fis pas, il a un don pour voir tous ce qui l'entoure !»

La jeune femme semblait très fière de le présenter comme son compagnon, je sentis rapidement que c'était plus compliqué que ça mais n'en demanda pas mon reste. Me baissant un peu pour les saluer, je savais qu'il avait déjà tous été briffer sur qui j'étais. Donc je n'eus pas besoin de me présenter.

Toute la bonne ambiance venait d'être coupée en un instant, les visages autour de moi se crispèrent sans que je ne puisse comprendre un traite mot de tout ça. Les regardant tour à tour, ils semblèrent communiqués de façon télépathique avant de tous se tourner vers moi.

« Mr. Uchiwa te demande au commissariat, il y a eu un meurtre cette nuit. Le maire est décédé. »

Ce fut comme une bombe lancé au milieu d'un échiquier. Je ne comprenais absolument ce que ça voulait dire à ce moment, mais je savais que j'allais trouver. Pourquoi mon agresseur me suivait encore, pourquoi étais-je la seule en vie ? Et aussi qui était ce loup garou assassin.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Ennemis ou... Alliés ?**

Arrivé au commissariat, la boule au ventre plus grandissante que jamais. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait. Mais c'était assez grave, pour que malgré mon traumatisme, je sois en salle d'interrogatoire après une seule journée de récupération. Allais-je comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait ?

« Mlle. Haruno » Signifia l'homme qui venait d'entrée.

Et bien entendu, j'avais le droit au sexy parfaitement cintré dans son trois-pièces. Franchement, le look du pingouin lui allait parfaitement bien. Mais ça faisait plus homme d'affaire que commissaire des enquêtes. Surtout avec des cheveux mi- long, le rendait un peu plus adolescent, pourtant il avait ce regard adulte qui vous détailler de haute en bas vous rendant complètement aveuglé par ses volontés.

« » Répondis-je la tête haute, n'ayant rien à me reprocher.

Il activa l'enregistrement, signifiant le début de l'interrogatoire. Mais je ne voyais pas en quoi j'allais pouvoir l'aider.

« Hier soir, notre maire a été tués d'une façon des plus barbares, celui-ci avait des traces de griffures et de crocs de chien partout sur le corps. Il a été lacéré et vidé de son sang, Haruno, vous nous devez des explications sur votre accident ! Vous en devez à toute la population ! Et me dire que vous ne vous en souvenez plus est improbable ! »

Sa voix était puissante, vibrante et avait une note de froideur. Il semblait bien plus toucher qu'il ne semblait le montrer. Sa colère semblait lisible dans ses prunelles rouges sang.

Rouge sang ?

Elles étaient noires avant ! Je me souvenais très bien l'avoir comparé à un néant ! C'était impossible que son regard puisse avoir autant changé en une journée ! Sans le vouloir je m'étais raidi et collé à ma chaise le plus loin possible de cet homme. Il me faisait froid dans le dos, mais je ne pouvais lui parler d'un homme loup-garou !

« Je vous..ai déjà dit… Je n'ai rien vu ! » Même ma voix me lâcher, aussi fluette qu'une petite fille prit en faute.

Fermant les yeux je revoyais encore et toujours ses yeux rouges, l'envie de sang, le loup. Tout tourné en boucle, me terrifié. Relevant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, j'y cachais mon visage alors que les larmes vinrent côtoyaient mes yeux avec un peu trop d'insistance. Je faisais pitié, ça c'était sûr. Même pas capable de tenir tête à un autre policier.

J'entendis une chaise bouger, mais ne changea pas ma position pour autant. Je me mis à écouter, j'entendis le bruit de ces pas s'approchaient doucement. Comme une mesure choisi et voulu avant de sentir son parfum de miel et sapin me plût particulièrement. Embaumant mon espace intime pour le percé alors qu'une grande main se pressa sur ma tête. Me faisant relever mon visage vers l'homme si séduisant qui semblait fixer mon regard terrifié. Toute sa colère semblait avoir disparu alors qu'il me caressa la joue avant de faire passer son pouce vers mes lèvres qu'il frotta d'une manière à rendre mon corps aussi chaud que de la braise.

Je coupais le lien immédiatement en me reculant tout en fronçant les sourcils, il n'avait plus les yeux rouge comme mon agresseur, ces orbes étaient redevenus d'un magnifique ébène. Me rassurant d'avantage alors que je l'observais ce reculé de moi pour ensuite fixé la glace derrière nous. Me demandant bien qui pouvait ce trouver derrière. Lee peut être ? Je ne l'espérais pas trop, me voir ainsi n'était pas du tout dans l'éthique que j'avais montrée jusque-là.

Reprenant mon apparat d'enquêtrice, je reposais mes jambes au sol pour attraper le dossier que l'Uchiwa avait posé sur la table. Ouvrant alors sur les photos de l'agression pour les étaler devant moi. Le brun fut assez surprit de mon initiative mais ne m'empêcha pas de faire mon enquête. De toute manière, j'y étais en plein dedans et je devais savoir si c'était la même personne qui avait fait ça.

« Ca ne colle pas… »

J'avais beau regarder les images, rien ne coller, la ressemblance n'était que des marques. Mais non, ce n'était pas le même tueur. Ce n'était même pas un loup qui avait fait ça. Les images montraient des lacérations identiques, qui semblaient toute parfaites, trop parfaite. Et surtout, le meurtre avait été commis chez la victime.

« Qui est au courant de l'affaire des meurtres de Suna ? Cette personne l'a simplement copié. Et je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas vu… »

Lancé une petite pic au grand Sasuke Uchiwa était plutôt bénéfique, et assez gratifiant. D'un sourire vainqueur je lui montrais les griffures qui se ressemblaient trait pour trait. Il sembla étudier mes indications avec un petit froncement de sourcil tandis qu'il demanda ensuite la vérification de l'analyse du sang de la victime.

« Je ne vous pensais pas aussi doué, Haruno. » Glissa-t-il avec un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

« Et vous n'avez rien vu, Uchiwa.» Conclus-je en me relevant. « Je veux aller voir la scène de crime, je veux en savoir plus, et non. J'ai beau être sous protection, je ne laisserais pas des criminels impunies dans l'endroit où je suis. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seule, je vous accompagne, et vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Ce fut une sortie en grande pompe, malgré les yeux bouffies et rougies, je bombais le torse et marchais fièrement. Jusqu'à me faire dépasser par ce maudit commissaire qui m'ouvrit la porte comme s'il était le plus galant des hommes. Il m'avait quand même bien interrogé tout à l'heure, il en devenait incompréhensible.

M'installant dans la voiture banalisée, je pus observer un peu plus de végétation mais aussi les alentours du village. Le maire habitait beaucoup plus loin de la population ? C'était assez étrange.

« Oui, nous arrivons dans 10 minutes… parfait… bien, a tout à l'heure. »

La voix posé de mon conducteur qui était déjà au téléphone en conduisant, je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça drôle. Un flic qui téléphone au volant, plus comique tu meurs ! La végétation s'intensifia laissant place à une forêt que je ne soupçonnais même pas. J'avais même l'impression que des yeux nous regarder un peu partout. A faire froid dans le dos.

« Pas très accueillant… »

« C'est parce que tu n'es pas habitué, cette forêt est l'endroit le plus sûr de Konoha » Ajouta-t-il l'air de rien.

Mais comment le croire alors que mon corps en avait la chair de poule. Ce sentiment oppressant ce renforcé de plus en plus qu'on s'enfonçait jusqu'à en devenir insoutenable. Je tournais mon regard vers le conducteur, me demandant quand on arrivait.

« Bientôt » Me répondit-il à ma question silencieuse. « Regarde » Me signifia-t-il d'un coup de menton vers l'avant.

Je détournais mon regard du beau brun pour fixer la route qui ne semblait pas en finir pour d'un coup s'ouvrir sur une grande clairière. Et au bout de la route… Un château. Rien que ça ? Il semblait ancien mais sans aucun défaut apparent. Le maire vivait ici ? La vache ! Tout le monde rêverait d'y séjourner.

Le commissaire si gara sans aucun problème, de toute façon, au vue du nombre de place, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait. Je pus enfin descendre de cet habitacle. La conduite était parfaite, il n'y avait rien à dire, mais l'oppression que j'avais ressentie m'avait donné un gout amer de ce trajet.

Je pus alors regarder cette forêt que je ne voyais ni de mon appartement, et encore moins de l'hôpital. Il était sûr d'une chose, cette forêt pouvait abriter tout et n'importe quoi. Un meurtrier pourrait tout à fait s'y cacher pour attraper sa proie une fois la nuit tombé. Décidément, il pouvait s'en passé des choses à Konoha, surtout depuis qu'il y avait un couvre-feu. Ce qui pouvait donner beaucoup d'avantage à l'assassin.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Commença le brun avec un petit sourire en coin.

J'avais l'impression qu'il se fichait totalement de moi, il avait beau être un canon, je me méfiais de plus en plus de ces sourires qui semblaient cacher une vérité pas très jolie à entendre. Pourtant je le suivis, montant les nombreuses marches pour arriver à la porte. Bizarrement c'était plus simple qu'il n'y paraissait, j'aurais pensé que mon corps n'aurait pas supporté autant. Mais il fallait croire que l'exercice de ma fonction me permettait d'être autant en forme.

Un jeune homme d'une beauté éblouissante nous ouvrit avant même qu'on eut le temps de poser une main sur la poignée. Celui-ci nous souriait d'une façon connu dans une pub Colgate, nous invitant à entrer tel un majordome.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà là, Naruto. » Siffla la voix de Sasuke.

Son timbre fut plus froid, et les deux hommes se mirent à ce jaugeait tel deux lions en cage. Ils en avaient complètement oublié ma présence, ce qui me sembla un bon point. Puisque je pus passer entre les deux sans qu'ils ne m'aperçoivent. Visitant ainsi tout le séjour, à la recherche d'un endroit où le tueur aurait bien pu passer. J'observais la fameuse vitre cassé mais ça me semblait plutôt bizarre. Pour arriver là, il aurait dû faire tout le tour de la maison, ne pas éveiller les soupçons paraissaient compliqué, car juste à l'extérieur il y avait des brindilles. Et l'une d'elle semblait brillée des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. J'ouvris alors la porte avec délicatesse pour m'abaisser sur le petit tas de bois. Fouillant dans mon sac à main, j'en sortis une pince à épiler. Très pratique pour atteindre ce que je cherchais.

Y plongeant ma main, j'en ressortis un petit bout de verre, je regardais ensuite la porte fenêtre avec intérêt. J'avais raison, ce n'était pas normal, il a fait croire qu'il était passé par là, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire croire qu'il est passé par là.

A moins qu'il était un proche de la victime ?!

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda une voix froide et bel et bien féminine.

Je sursautais face à cette question, me faisant lâcher le bout de verre, je le récupérais agilement mais tout à fait maladroitement. Mon sang glissa le long de la plaie que je m'étais faites. Mais bizarrement, je n'avais pas mal, et je savais que ça allait vite cicatrisé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je le sentais.

Pourtant, ce petit incident provoqua un courant d'air derrière moi, une main toucha alors mon épaule, me faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter avant de lever les yeux pour observer le regard rouge sang de Sasuke. Me reculant d'un coup, je le fixais en ouvrant grand les yeux alors qu'une tête blonde s'approcha de l'inconnue m'ayant effrayé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes à la fin ? Vos yeux ! »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Mensonge et Transformation**

Installé sur une table, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns n'arrêtaient pas de s'excuser depuis plus d'une heure alors que mon nouveau collègue pour cette enquête pansé ma blessure avec un regard étrange. Il n'avait de nouveau plus ces yeux rouges sang.

Et j'avais fait la boulette de paniquer pour ça et me montrer comme une folle aux yeux de tous. Il s'était alors approcher de mon regard et j'avais bien vu que ces yeux étaient redevenus sombres. Pourtant j'étais tellement sûr à ce moment, tellement. Mais c'était encore et toujours une hallucination.

J'avais pu apprendre que la jeune femme s'appeler Hinata Hyugua, et qu'elle était fiancé à ce fameux Naruto. Mais ça n'expliquer clairement pas pourquoi les deux hommes semblaient se haïr au point de montrer des envies de meurtre à chaque regard. Une vieille rancune ? Peut-être, je n'en savais rien et je n'étais pas là pour leur problème.

« Le meurtrier n'est pas passé par la fenêtre, j'avais trouvé ça bizarre, la chambre à coucher où il a été tué est à l'opposé. Pourtant il n'a rien volé, alors qu'il y a beaucoup de chose de valeur dans cette pièce. Mais s'il avait voulu nous faire croire cette théorie ? Alors ça voudrait dire qu'il connaissait la victime, qu'il avait peut-être même les clefs de la maison, et que c'était juste pour le tuer en faisant croire à un autre coupable qu'on arrive pas à arrêter… Mr. Uchiwa, qui d'autre à les clefs» Demandais-je en regardant l'homme à côté de moi, qui semblait réfléchir, toujours en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça ne vous regard pas, et je vous prierais de vous occuper de vous avant de celle des autres. Sasuke, ramène-la chez elle, et convoque-les. » La voix de Naruto qui avait toujours le sourire ne l'était plus. D'une froideur sans nom, il m'avait expédié comme si j'étais de trop.

Et surtout comme si ce que j'avais trouvé n'était absolument pas une preuve. J'étais reconnu dans de nombreux village comme étant la meilleure enquêtrice avec Lee, et je venais d'être rabaisser par un inconnu qui se fichait de ma résolution.

Le commissaire ce leva alors sans rien dire, lâchant juste un grognement contre le blond alors qu'il me prit par les épaules pour me faire sortir de la demeure. Quand on fut arrivé à l'extérieur, je regardais le policier pour avoir une réponse à tout ça.

« Naruto est le nouveau propriétaire des lieux, enfin pas vraiment, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Mais pour l'instant c'est lui avant que le nouveau maire soit choisi. Sauf qu'il n'est pas très apprécié ici, il a causé beaucoup de tort… »

Sasuke n'en dira pas plus, même sur le trajet pour retourner à mon appartement. Ce fut désagréablement silencieux alors que j'observais les jointures de l'Uchiwa devinrent blanche tellement il serait le volant.

Arriver à mon petit appartement, je cherchais les clefs dans mon sac avant de sortir, mais un bras me coupa dans mon élan. Je me retournais pour le regarder, son visage était sérieux, alors qu'il semblait vouloir me dire une chose importante mais finalement il me lâcha le bras.

« Fais attention à toi, et ne sors surtout pas cette nuit. »

Furent mes seuls indications avant qu'il ne redémarre brusquement en direction du poste de police. Me retournant, je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi avant qu'on me bouscule encore une fois. Aujourd'hui était bien ma journée des catastrophes. Fixant la personne bousculée, je fus surprise de voir mon médecin sortir de chez moi.

« Bonjour Mlle Haruno, j'ai sonné à votre appartement mais comme vous ne répondiez pas, j'allais partir. Puis-je vous voir en privé ? »

Il avait surement dû avoir mon adresse par la police, de toute manière, il me suivait. Alors je le fis monter à l'étage, lui ouvrant la porte puis l'installa sur le canapé avant d'aller préparer du café. Une fois cela fait, je m'installais face à lui, lui tendant de ma main blessé la tasse. Il sembla l'observer un instant avant de me regarder.

« Vous vous êtes blessés ? » Demanda-t-il en tout premier lieu.

« Oui, une simple coupure, Mr. Uchiwa l'a nettoyé, ce n'est qu'une simple égratignure. »

Mon médecin hocha la tête avant de me sourire en buvant son café, un long silence s'abattit alors que j'attendais patiemment qu'il me dise de quoi il en retournait.

« J'ai reçu vos analyses… Sakura… Vous avez vraiment eu de la chance, mais il y a un petit souci. Votre agresseur vous a infecté d'un virus très particulier. Celui-ci est très virulent mais on peut résoudre ce souci rapidement. Pour l'inhiber, j'ai quelques 'médicaments à vous donner. Bien entendu, vous devez faire ça le plus vite possible sinon… vous risquez de mourir… »

J'avalais clairement de travers, toussant alors pour tenter de respirer alors qu'il sortit une boite de flacon de son manteau. Il ne semblait pas si inquiet que ça avec son sourire de psychopathe. Et franchement, je ne lui faisais absolument pas confiance. Attrapant la boite, je lui souris poliment.

« Tout à fait, je les prendrais plus tard… »

« Mlle Haruno, je tiens à préciser que c'est alarmant, si vous ne les prenez pas au plus vite, vous mourrez dans d'atroce souffrance. Si vous ne me croyez pas tant pis. » Haussant les épaules, il n'avait clairement qu'énoncer les faits avec un peu trop d'impartialité. Mais j'entendis clairement son chuchotement. « Mais d'ici cette nuit, vous ne serez plus de ce monde… »

J'haussais un sourcil, ne comprenant pas du tout où il venait en venir, mais peut m'importait. Je ne lui faisais absolument pas confiance. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas le mettre à la porte comme ça. Grace à lui, j'étais toujours en vie.

Il se leva alors, ayant fini de discuter pendant plus de dix minutes, mais j'avais retenu une chose de cet homme, il n'était absolument pas professionnel. Je me mis alors à chercher plus d'information sur Yakushi Kabuto. En fouinant, je trouvais alors que des avis positif, des miracles n'arrivant qu'à lui. En soit, rien de bien méchant, voir même de miraculeux, fantastiques. Il avait beau être particulier, il ne semblait pas vouloir ma mort.

Fixant les flacons, j'hésitais plus que fortement. Finalement je décidais de les poser sur l'étagère. Les miracles, ce n'était pas pour moi. Mais en me levant, je m'écroulais d'un coup au sol. Mes jambes m'avaient complètement lâché. Fixant alors la moquette où ma tête avait atterrit, je regardais la petite capsule identique à celle que j'avais dans la boite, vide et jeté au sol…

Ce salaud de médecin me l'avait donné dans mon café quand j'étais partit lui chercher du sucre ! Moi qui pensais que cet homme était de confiance, il fallait vraiment ce méfié de tous ces types. Et même si cet homme vous avez sauvé la vie, il pouvait tout à fait renverser la situation en tentant de vous tuer. Car clairement, tomber au sol n'était absolument pas un point de la guérison.

Ma tête était lourde, je sentais peu à peu ma vie me perdre alors que je m'accrochais comme je pouvais. Mais entre rêve et réalité, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Derrière moi, le loup de tous mes cauchemars étaient là, s'approchant pour terminer le travail alors que je criais pour essayer de lui échapper, rampant au sol. J'entendais le souffle et le grognement animal qui faisait vibrer la pièce. Est-ce encore une hallucination ou la réalité ? Je n'arrivais plus à la distingué.

J'avais trop chaud, mes mains étaient moites, pourtant je continuer de ramper, direction la cuisine pour m'armer d'un couteau mais avant de pouvoir faire un nouveau 'pas' la patte du loup me stoppa en pesant sur mon dos son poids. Me forçant à rester allongé alors que ma respiration ce faisait de plus en plus basse. Le hurlement du loup stoppa complètement ma respiration alors que je sombrais de plus en plus.

…

La peur.

…

La chaleur disparaissant.

…

Le froid.

…

Le noir.

…

Le néant.

…

« Réveille-toi. » Chuchota une voix.

Ce fut comme un éclair, un jaillissement, une grande bouffé d'air que je me réveillais d'un seul coup. Celle-ci m'arracha à ma torpeur, me brûla la gorge alors que je lâchais un grand cri de douleur. Mon corps était si douloureux qu'il me fallut directement me relevé. Je tanguais, me rattrapant aux murs alors que j'essayais de mieux contrôler mon corps.

Fixant autour de moi, je cherchais la voix qui m'avait dit de me réveiller, mais il n'y avait personne. La nuit était déjà tombée, et il était simplement minuit. Je l'apercevais par la fenêtre du salon qui menait à une vue magnifique sur un petit parc pour enfant. J'avais besoin d'air, de courir, de m'évader de cet endroit. Mon corps semblait encore en feu, même mes vêtements devenaient de trop mais je n'étais pas une exhibitionniste, restant devant la fenêtre, tentant de choisir entre rester ou sortir. Mais le choix fut plus vite trouvé que prévu. Sortant alors de chez moi, je remarquais que je n'avais plus aucun garde, tout semblait… vide.

Je pus alors descendre sans encombre les deux étages, arrivant à l'extérieur, je pus m'engouffrer dans les rues sans croiser un seul policier. Que ce passait-il ? Je me souvenais encore de la recommandation de Sasuke Uchiwa. Mais je n'en avais que faire. J'avais besoin d'évacuer ce qu'il venait de se passer, je ne comprenais pas encore tout. Mais je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Comme libéré de mes chaînes.

Le vent frais de la ville me permis de me sentir beaucoup mieux mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il n'y avait plus de garde qui surveiller ma porte. Même Tenten ne semblait pas être passé me voir. Et je n'avais plus eu de nouvelle de Lee depuis deux jours, à ne rien y comprendre.

Continuant ma marche, mes pieds me guidèrent jusqu'au lieu qui m'angoissait tant : la forêt. Je savais que beaucoup plus loin ce trouvait le manoir où été mort le maire. Mais bizarrement ce soir, je ne sentais plus la forêt comme un ennemi mais plutôt comme un allier.

Je fermais les yeux avec douceur, me laissant envahir par le lieu de la forêt. Ca dura un long moment avant que je ne rouvres les yeux et distingue la forêt d'une toute autre manière. Ca semblait plus bas, mes affaires me gênaient, et en avançant d'un pas je chutais directement au sol. Lâchant un couinement de douleur, je papillonnais un instant avant d'apercevoir le souci de mes jambes. Ce n'était plus du tout ça, mais bel et bien des pattes toutes velus de couleur blanche. Je bougeais alors dans tous les sens, observant une queue touffus tout aussi blanche, de grosses griffes sur le bout de mes pattes.

« Un loup ? »

Ma voix était toujours identique, je comprenais parfaitement, à moins que je n'eusse parlé dans ma tête, fort probable. Me rappelant alors du loup qui m'avait attaqué… J'étais devenu un loup garou aussi ? Enfin, plutôt une louve garou. Ouvrant grand les yeux, je me mis un instant en boule en espérant me tromper. Mais mes tourments furent coupés par l'entente d'une voiture. Je me relevais et difficilement en tentant de coordonner mes quatre membres, je me cachais derrière une grosse fougère. Laissant alors mes affaires d'humaine au sol tandis que la voiture ne tarda pas à arriver. Mais elle ne me vit absolument pas, j'aperçus alors deux personnes que je connaissais maintenant. Tenten était la passagère et les yeux nacrés de l'homme me firent comprendre qui il était. Que faisait-il ici ? Il partait vers le manoir, j'en étais sûr. Mais c'était à rien n'y comprendre. Tenten devrait être chez moi à me surveiller ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net je me mis à courir le plus vite possible. Et sans aucune difficulté, je pus suivre la voiture. Je manquais de me prendre un arbre plus d'une fois, de me faire repérer au moins deux fois quand Tenten regardait le paysage. J'avais eu de la chance de pouvoir arriver jusqu'au lieu-dit.

Et celui-ci n'avait plus du tout l'air désert comme ce matin. Tout était allumé, presque animé par une légère musique en fond. Je profitais alors de certains de mes atouts que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Comme celui de très bien entendre de loin. J'observais Tenten et l'autre homme en sortir, discutant de chose assez intéressante.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Naruto revienne pile à ce moment, Neji ? » Demanda la voix de Tenten tandis qu'elle lui attrapa le bras pour le diriger vers le lieu.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais nous allons découvrir qui va être le nouvel alpha de la meute… »

Je reculais d'un pas, surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire. Faisant, comme par hasard, craquer une brindille. Faisant ainsi tourner la tête de Neji qui fixait en ma direction, mais pourtant ne fit aucun signe pour me désigner.

« Tu vois quelque 'chose ? » Questionna la brunette en regardant autour d'elle.

« Je ne serais le dire… Je ne suis pas assez proche, appelle Sasuke. » Ajusta-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Dans quel pétrin je venais de me fourrer ? C'était une meute ici. C'était ça alors l'odeur, celle du pin, mais aussi une chaleur, c'était indéfinissable comme odeur mais elle mettait tous mes instincts de nouveau loup en émoi.

Me mettant à renifler, je sentis l'odeur de loup, bien différente de celle des humains. J'étais sûr que ça en était, c'était facile à savoir, odeur étrange, proche d'une meute, ne voulait dire qu'une chose. On s'approchait de moi ! Je me retournais d'un coup, prenant mes jambes à mon cou, je partis me fondre dans la forêt, mais rapidement je dus m'arrêter pour sentir autour de moi, j'étais perdue. Complètement, j'aurais dû suivre la route, mais là, l'Uchiwa m'aurait repéré.

Je m'arrêtais complètement, posant ma patte sur ma truffe en soufflant, franchement j'étais idiote pour ne pas comprendre. Les effectifs de polices étaient aussi des loups garous de la meute ! Et l'interdiction de sortie était pour éviter aux humains de rencontrer un loup dans la forêt ou proche de chez eux. Ça donner un tout autre sens à ce couvre-feu, éviter un accident, une rencontre, pas bête.

Je sentis alors trois nouvelles odeurs, une devant moi, et deux autres sur les côtés. Il m'avait trouvé, et pour m'échapper… Je devais rebrousser chemin. Je tournais alors les talons pour me mettre à courir dans l'autre sens. J'entendais le clappement des loups, suivis d'un hurlement. La traque commençait et j'étais le petit lapin à la clef.

Etant toute nouvelle, et surtout pas du tout habitué à éviter les obstacles, je me pris plus d'une fois le flan contre un arbre, m'écorchant un peu mais continuant quand même de courir. Je ne pouvais pas choisir ma direction et je savais qu'en la suivant je serais de retour sur le terrain vague de la propriété. A la vue de tous. C'était un bon plan, surtout que je ne savais pas comment me battre et que j'avais une peur bleu des loups à cause de l'accident.

J'entendis alors derrière moi le soufflement d'un loup, me faisant tressaillir, je regardais derrière moi pour voir un loup marron clair et noir qui semblait s'amuser follement de cette petite course et surtout depuis qu'il venait de voir mes fesses. Baissant alors ma queue, je me retournais pile au bon moment, évitant un arbre alors que je déboulais finalement à la clairière.

Devant moi ce trouva, alors, Sasuke et Naruto, tous deux sous forme humaine alors que sur leur côté deux loups semblaient les protéger d'une attaque. Tentant alors de m'arrêter pour ne pas foncer sur eux. Je sentis une nouvelle fois mes pattes se tordre sous moi, un couinement de douleur et une chute plus tard. J'étais allongé tout proche des deux humains qui me regardaient de haut.

J'entendis alors les trois loups derrière moi approcher, cette fois-ci, au petit pas. Semblant ce moquer de ma chute avant de regarder ce qui semblait être leur chef.

« Neji, c'est bien ce loup que tu as vu ? » Demanda la voix grave et froide de Sasuke alors que je me remettais au mieux debout mais fut rapidement remis au sol par la patte de celui qui était juste derrière moi.

« Oui, il a la même odeur… » Sentit Neji juste devant moi, me faisant baissé la tête.

Je me sentais longuement observer, les échanges de regard allaient et venaient dans tous les sens, je tentais toujours de me débarrasser de la patte m'écrasant un peu trop, la pression était trop forte. Qu'allaient-ils me faire ? Ce débarrasser de moi ? J'avais quand même dérangé en pleine réunion, surtout pile au moment de décider qui est l'alpha.

J'étais vraiment suicidaire pour le coup.

« ATTENDEZ ! » Cria une voix au loin.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Incompréhension**

La voix au loin me fit me tortiller pour regarder la personne qui ce positionna devant moi. Des cheveux chataîn, attaché en chignon, je reconnus facilement Tenten qui baissa le regard devant les deux mâles face à moi. Semblant l'interroger du regard.

« Je sais qui sait ! Ce n'est pas elle l'assassin du chef ! Lâchez là ! » Elle se retourna d'un coup pour repousser le loup m'écrasant. « Hé, tu vas bien ? »

Sa voix était douce et calme, j'étais si heureuse de voir un visage compatissant de ma nature de louve. Je la récompensais d'une léchouille sur la joue, toute joyeux alors qu'elle fit une grimace de dégout en s'essuyant la joue.

« Très gentil de ta part, merci… » Fit-elle alors que les loups s'écartèrent enfin de nous. Enfin pas tous.

« Qui est-ce ? » Grogna Naruto en s'avançant vers nous deux.

Le stress remonta directement, me faisant me relever d'un coup, ce qui fit peur aux autres loups qui reculèrent d'un pas, pensant que j'allais attaquer. Ce mettant tous à grogner alors que je me cachais derrière Tenten.

« Vous le serez que si elle le veut, je pense que c'est sa première fois, elle ne tient même pas debout ! Elle a dû ce changé aujourd'hui… »

« Tenten, on a besoin de son nom pour rassurer les autres ! » Expliqua Sasuke d'une voix plus douce pour amadouer la jeune femme.

« Non ! Vous savez combien il est dur au personne transformer de s'adapter, laisser lui le temps de comprendre ! » Tenten s'était mise à crier.

Neji s'approcha alors de moi, il s'avança en décalant doucement Tenten qui semblait refuser de me laisser, le frappant pour le repousser mais rien n'y fit. Il était déjà devant moi, me fixant de son regard nacré.

« Je sais que c'est dur… Mais visualise ton corps humain pour revenir à ton état initial. Tu dois le vouloir. »

Sa voix me semblait étrangement apaisante, le regardant droit dans les yeux, osant sans aucune crainte le confronter. Obéir comme ça n'était pas dans mes cordes, je n'étais pas un gentil toutou qu'on faisait plier. Bizarrement, il me sourit, posant sa main sur ma tête pour me caresser dans le but de m'apaiser.

« En voilà une jolie femelle alpha… »

Je vis rouge, me reculant d'un coup en fixant ensuite Tenten sans trop comprendre, je voulais des réponses tout de suite. Ne comprenant plus rien du tout. J'étais une louve garou, je ne sais pas pourquoi on avait tenté de me tuer dans l'après-midi, une meute n'avait pas réussi à protéger son chef… non franchement, je voulais des réponses.

Fermant les yeux, comme l'homme me l'avait prescrit, je me concentrais sur mon corps d'humaine. Un corps simple, des rondeurs cachaient mais agréable pour le regard des hommes, une jolie poitrine rebondie qu'on aimerait croquer mais que je trouvais bien trop grosse. Sans oublier mon visage tout en rondeur avec mon grand front. Heureusement que j'avais de magnifique prunelle émeraude, car ce n'était pas mon rose fade qui allait donner plus de glamour à mon être.

En rouvrant les yeux, j'observais les visages ébahis des personnes se trouvant à côté de moi. Il n'y avait que Tenten, Neji et Sasuke qui ne semblait pas affecté. Fixant mes mains, je fus ravis de constaté que j'étais redevenu humaine. Mais un vent froid me glaça mon corps nu…nu ? Me couvrant de mes bras, je sentis rapidement la gêne arriver.

La jeune femme qui m'avait sauvé, se pencha vers moi en me tendant sa veste, mais celle-ci ne me couvrait absolument pas. Je la remerciais tout de même alors qu'un raclement de gorge me fit relever la tête. Sasuke était face à moi, torse nu. Laissant voir une musculature bien marqué et taillé à la perfection. Un corps à en damné plus d'un.

« Tu viens me rejoindre pour la mode tout nu ? » Me moquais-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Si tu ne veux pas ma chemise, tu pouvais refuser. » Me répondit-il de la même manière.

Je compris mon erreur, et attrapa rapidement la chemise que j'enfilais rapidement. Me permettant d'accepter sa main ensuite pour me relever. Je savais qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi en sentant sa main ce poser sur ma hanche pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte que j'avais traversé l'après-midi même. Malgré la douleur que mes pieds recevaient par la présence de petit caillou sur le sol, je tentais tout de même de me défaire de ces bras.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me tenir, je sais très bien marcher ! » Me plaignis-je sans pour autant dégager sa main.

Il fallait dire qu'il était tout à fait mon type, qu'il me collait à lui de sorte à ce que je sente ces muscles contre mon bras. Comment ne pas craquer ? Pourtant, malgré ma plainte, il ne changea absolument pas sa main, me décalant un peu plus vers lui pour venir coller mon oreille à ses lèvres. Me la chatouillant d'une agréable manière.

« Tu sauras plus tard qu'il est dangereux pour une femelle comme toi de se balader à moitié nu face à des loups… »

Je ne savais pas comment prendre ça, mais au moins, je ne posais plus de question, me laissant guider jusqu'au salon où Sasuke me fit installer à côté de lui sur le canapé. Pourquoi me collait-il autant ?

Face à nous ce trouver la jeune femme de l'après-midi et Naruto. Le couple nous jugeait tandis que personne d'autre nous avez suivi dans la pièce. Plus étrange… pas possible. La femme avait de magnifique cheveux bleu foncé, tirant entre le violet et bleu tandis que ces yeux d'un bleu tellement pâle qu'il aurait pu être blanc me fixait de la tête au pied. Sasuke à côté de moi semblait sourire à pleine dent, ce qui rendait le blond encore plus furieux.

« Tu ne peux pas Sasuke ! Ce poste me revient de droit. Et elle ne connait rien en vigueur des lois qui nous sont spécifiés ! » Grogna Naruto, commençant alors le débat que je ne comprenais absolument pas.

Moi qui pensait qu'on allait discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer, loin de là. C'était des pics sur pics qu'ils se lancèrent.

« Elle les apprendra très vite, et tu sais très bien que la meute m'a choisi et pas toi. Abandonne ce poste Naruto, sinon tu n'auras plus de meute… » La voix de Sasuke était grave, sans sentiment, telle un grognement sourd qui n'attendait qu'un oui.

« Tu peux rêver ! C'était ma place ! Etre l'alpha me revenait de droit et c'est de ta faute si j'ai dû partir ! N'inverse pas les rôles, connard ! »

Les insultes fusaient, se renvoyant la balle et ainsi de suite. Et moi dans tout ça, j'étais complètement sonné de tout ce qu'il se passait. Le bras de Sasuke glissa le long de mes épaules. Me tenant avec légerté, je ne trouvais pas ça désagréable au final. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'un homme depuis des années, néanmoins, que voulait dire ce confort ?

Je me mis à fixer la jeune femme qui ressemblait à Neji, celle-ci garder la tête haute mais ne semblait pas tout à fait à l'aise qu'elle ne le montrait. De fine rougeur était visible sur ses joues alors qu'elle me fixait tout autant que moi mais de façon intermittente. Elle tentait de garder une position de dominante mais son corps ne semblait pas du tout adapté à cette situation. La posture était trop droite, trop travaillé pour être à l'aise. Par moment elle regardait le blond qui ne la regardait même pas un seul instant. Etait-il ensemble ? C'était à ce demandé.

«… J'aimerais qu'on m'explique à la fin ! » Déclarais-je fortement, en ayant marre de cette situation interminable.

Le blond tourna alors son regard vers moi, ces yeux bleus me jugèrent avec froideur alors qu'il retourna son regard vers le commissaire à côté de moi. Alors je décidais d'en faire de même. Le regard de l'Uchiwa ne m'aidait pas non plus, neutre, sans aucune émotion. Il me fixa avant de rabattre son visage vers Naruto en souriant en coin.

« On va laisser parler la meute alors, je te rappelle que tu as fui de Konoha… »

« N'oublie pas une chose Sasuke, la meute choisira les meilleurs alfas, et pour ce coup, je te bâterais. »

L'homme se leva alors, suivit rapidement de sa compagne. La discussion était terminé, pourtant Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je vis le tic de frustration de Naruto, sa lèvre inférieure se remonta un instant, me montrant ses petites dents pointues, on aurait pu croire à un vampire, mais elle n'était pas assez longue et pointu. Non, on pouvait plutôt conclure à un animal, ce qu'il était.

Il tourna alors les talons pour sortir de la pièce avec rage, claquant la porte à son départ, me laissant seule avec l'Uchiwa. Je me tournais vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, mais la froideur de son regard envers moi, me glaça instantanément.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu loup garou ? Et pourquoi une solitaire s'approcherait si près de notre territoire alors qu'elle s'était si bien caché depuis ? Explique-toi tout de suite. »

« Comment ça ? Doucement avec les questions ! Tu n'as pas écouté Tenten ou quoi ? Elle avait raison ! C'est la première fois… cette après-midi… c'était bizarre et le médicament… j'y comprends rien, d'accord ?! »

Ma voix tentait d'être forte, mais je me sentais faible, perdu et abandonner dans un endroit que je ne connaissais que très peu : Le monde de la lycanthropie. Surtout que mes histoires ne semblaient pas du tout intéressé Sasuke, il semblait juste chercher un moyen de protéger sa meute et d'en être l'alpha à ce que je comprenais encore. Basculant ma tête en arrière, je lâchais un soufflement pour tenter de me détendre, de relâcher mes muscles en me concentrant sur ma respiration. Je sentis alors une petite pression sur ma nuque qui me fit vibrer de bonheur. Laissant un petit grognement sortir de mes lèvres tandis que je fermais les yeux en appréciant le massage qui me détendit peu à peu.

Le silence, et maintenant le massage, je me laissais finalement allé, oubliant mes questions sur la meute, ma transformation et les crimes commis. Je m'écroulais contre lui, la fatigue l'emportant, trop d'émotions en une journée.

Le soleil caressa mon visage, me faisant un peu grogner, n'aimant pas être réveillé, même par un joli rayon de lumière. Non, j'aimais prendre mon temps, j'étais en repos et je comptais bien commencer par une grasse matinée. Bougeant un peu mes jambes, je me mis rapidement en boule pour garder le maximum de chaleur, dormir les jambes découvertes n'étaient pas conseillé pour une frileuse comme moi.

Mais la lumière sur mon visage commençait à m'énerver, j'avais beau me retourner pour l'éviter, elle me chauffait les cheveux ensuite. Ce n'était plus possible et je décidais d'ouvrir les yeux pour fermer cette maudite fenêtre.

Je me mis à fixer la chambre, j'avais beau mettre assise, ce n'était plus la même chambre qu'hier, un lit moelleux de qualité au vue du touché des draps et du sentiment d'apesanteur du matelas. La chambre était de couleur neutre, avec une décoration minimum, c'était jolie, mais sans plus. On aurait conclu comme moi : une chambre d'exposition.

Je décidais de me lever, posant un pied au sol, je sentis un tissu léger sur ma peau, fixant alors mes vêtements, je ne pus que rougir de la situation. Je portais une jolie nuisette assez sexy avec un string tout aussi assortie… Qui m'avait mi ces affaires ?

Le souvenir de la vieille hanta mes pensées, la dernière fois je portais pourtant la chemise de l'Uchiwa. Alors qui m'avait changé ? Fixant la chaise un peu plus loin, des affaires y étaient posées avec un petit bout de papier griffonné. J'y vins pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

« Bonjour Sakura, je t'ai laissé des affaires propres, je n'ai pas eu le temps de retourner à l'appartement d'en apporter. C'est aussi moi qui t'es changé, tu dormais profondément.

Si tu te réveilles vers midi, tu nous trouveras dans la cuisine, tu descends deux étages, tu passes le salon et ce sera la prochaine à gauche !

Tenten »

Un soufflement passa mes lèvres alors que je pus tranquillement prendre une douche qui était juxtaposé à ma chambre et m'habiller des vêtements assez différents. Un jean slim, laissant voir mes courbes généreuses et un sweat assez grand. Les gouts de la jeune femme étaient assez étranges. Mais au moins la tenue était confortable et ne me donnait pas un air vulgaire ou encore sac à patate.

Alors que je déambulais dans les couloirs, je m'arrêtais assez souvent en observant le nom marquait sur les portes. On aurait dit une base ou des petits logements. Chaque personne avait son nom qui figuré sur chacune des portes. C'était étrange mais faisait assez familiale, comme un cocon. Mais je n'étais pas le genre de personne à apprécier ça à sa juste valeur. J'avais toujours apprit à vivre seule, j'avais rapidement fuit le domicile familiale pour me prendre mon chez moi, alors cette ambiance n'était pas pour moi.

Descendant les escaliers, je pus entendre des éclats de voix, parfois plus féminine d'autre masculine, la bonne ambiance continuait d'augmenter plus j'avançais dans les dédalles de couloir. Et l'arriver à la cuisine fut assez simple, c'était là où les voix provenaient.

Entrant dans la pièce, je compris rapidement que ma présence était cause de stress. Car toute les voix s'arrêtèrent d'un cout pour me regarder. Tous ses pairs d'œil ne fixant qu'une seule personne… Déroutant était le mot idéal.

« Sakura ! » Coupa gaiement Tenten caché entre deux personnes masculines.

Elle se leva pour venir à mon encontre, me faisant la bise joyeusement. Je ne comprenais pas, on avait beau ce connaître, nous n'étions pas amie pourtant. Mais elle semblait ne pas prendre ça en compte, puisqu'elle me tira jusqu'à une place bien précise. En bout de table.

Autant dire que j'étais le centre d'attention alors qu'elle me servit de deux œufs, du bacon… beaucoup de bacon. Haussant un sourcil en la regardant, son sourire resta figé alors que je regardais la table où je voyais un nombre incalculable de viande.

« Les loups garous ont besoins de plus de viande, surtout quand on s'approche de la pleine lune ! »

Ce fut comme un déclic pour tous ceux autour de la table, l'un deux se pencha vers moi en souriant. Des cheveux gris auraient pu indiquer que la personne était âgée mais de ce que je voyais de son visage, il était assez jeune. La trentaine tout au plus. Mais son regard noir semblait me détaillé de deux façons contradictoires, de l'intérêt et de…la perversion ? C'était étrange mais les rougeurs sous ses joues ne me trompés pas alors qu'il regardait ma poitrine pourtant caché par le pull. Mais le plus surprenant était son écharpe bleu marine qui couvrait la moitié de son visage. Que cachait-il ?

« C'est rare de rencontrer une jeune femme qui a été changé en loup garou, tu es la seule ici… »

« Hé ! Moi j'ai aussi été transformé ! Merci de m'oublier Kakashi ! » Cria un jeune homme ressemblant fortement à Sasuke. Sauf que ces cheveux étaient plus court et l'homme plus âgé.

Je fixais l'homme avec plus d'attention, était-il la personne qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre comment tout cela était arrivé ! A savoir comment s'adapter, mais aussi à me comprendre.

« Co-. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant d'entendre le rire de toute l'assemblé sauf l'homme, qui devait aussi être de la police au vue de son uniforme. Il allait surement être de garde. Je ne comprenais encore moins la situation, et je ne les rejoignais pas dans le rire générale, fixant alors Tenten qui sembla comprendre ma question d'un regard.

« Shisui faisait partie de l'ancien clan de Sasuke, ils sont de la même famille mais éloigné, son père était un loup garou et sa mère humaine. Il est né semi-loup et a pu l'être totalement après une griffure lors d'une pleine lune. Mais avant il avait déjà beaucoup d'aptitude qu'on les loups. Donc rien à voir avec toi qui était simplement une humaine.»

Je remarquais alors qu'être loup garou n'était pas défini en fonction de l'âge mais en termes de grade. Tout le monde semblait le respecter à la lettre. En soit ça ressemblait assez à la police, chacun à un grade différent, et ce n'est pas en fonction de l'âge qu'on peut l'obtenir. On peut aussi monter les échelons au fur et à mesure et en ayant acquis de l'expérience, mais sinon la meute avait le même système.

Installé devant mon assiette, je commençais finalement à manger, tranquillement alors que je sentais le regard. Mais mon repas fut de courte durée quand j'entendis des pas lourd courir vers la cuisine, une personne, un officier de police, se présenta essoufflé devant nous.

« Des…hh…c…corps… Plusieurs cadavres ont été retrouvés mort ! »

Mes questions sur les loups garou furent instantanément oubliées, fronçant les sourcils je me levais d'un coup, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. C'était trop bizarre, juste quelques 'heures après ma transformation en loup garou et une tentative d'assassinat de la part de mon médecin.

« Lee… » Commença l'homme d'un air sombre tout en me regardant fixement. « Sakura Haruno vous êtes accusé du crime de votre collègue et d'innocente victime quand vous étiez un loup garou. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

Ce fut comme un gong, sans crier garde, un homme m'écrasa contre la table tandis qu'il attrapait mes mains pour les positionner dans mon dos. Mais j'étais trop choqué, surprise. Comment ce faisait-il… Non… Lee ne pouvait pas être mort. J'étais dans un rêve ! Je devais me réveiller ! Et tout de suite !

Avec rage, je sentis un instinct animal prendre le dessus, poussant d'un coup de pied l'homme avant de sauter au-dessus de personne, frappant au passage d'un coup de pied sur le tibia l'homme qui tenta de s'interposé contre moi. J'avais eu l'effet de surprise et je pus facilement passer et sortir de la maison. Courant jusqu'à l'essoufflement, je fus sortis de la maison. Je ne réfléchissais même pas et partit de cette maison, je devais trouver Lee, le voir, et tout de suite ! Laissant mes sens se développer, je cherchais cette odeur si familière mais les larmes brouillaient parfois mon visage tandis que le bruit de loup derrière moi me faisait comprendre qu'on me pourchassait.

Bonjours à tous,

Je voulais vous remerciez tous de lire ma fiction ! Voir autant de monde la lire... C'est juste Yahou ! Merci infiniment !

Cette fiction me tenait à cœur, mais est aussi un défi pour moi. J'aime beaucoup l'univers fantastique mais je vois très peu d'histoire centré sur les loups garou, surtout quant on compare avec les vampires qui sont assez adorés ! Je vous prévois encore beaucoup de surprises et de loup garou aussi sexy que fascinant

\- Normes de menu

Je te remercies pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir, tu es la première personne à me laissé un commentaire et qu'il soit positif et tout aussi génial ! Merci encore d'aimer mon histoire et je te souhaites une bonne lecture pour la suite !

Merci encore


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Les vampires de Konoha**

Je courrais depuis plus de 15 minutes, ma gorge me brûlait mais je ne perdais pas le rythme car je savais que si je le faisais, les trois loups derrière moi m'attraperaient. Je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps au rythme effanaient des loups qui me coursaient.

Je devais trouver des astuces pour récupérer un peu de distance, sous forme humaine, on était beaucoup plus lent et je le remarquais rapidement. Je devais alors prendre des virages serrés, au dernier moment pour donner un peu de surprise à mes assaillants.

Néanmoins, ils se rapprochaient inexorablement, fermant un instant les yeux en reprenant au maximum mon souffle, je sentis une pression m'attraper le bras, me faisant trébucher avant de sentir le sol me brûlait par la chute. Je voulus crier ma douleur mais une main pressa ma bouche avec force. Je me retrouvais alors allonger au sol avec une personne m'écrasant de tout son corps.

J'entendis le pas des loups passaient juste à côté de moi sans s'arrêter, puis le calme distinct de la forêt. Ouvrant les yeux, je fixais la personne m'ayant sauvé de ce moment difficile. Des cheveux rouges m'efflorèrent le visage, me le caressant un instant avant que la jeune femme se relever. Posant ses yeux d'un ébène fascinant, celle-ci me sourit en me faisant signe de la suivre en se levant.

Le trajet entre les arbres fut silencieux, la jeune femme se mouvait avec grâce et semblait à l'aise. Il était sûr qu'elle savait où elle allait. Aucun signe des loups ne fut perçu et j'arrivais rapidement à une petite bâtisse en pierre. Un corps de ferme pour être plus précis. C'était plutôt agréable comme endroit. Des enfants jouaient dans la cour et quand ceux-ci nous virent, ils disparurent dans un des bâtiments. C'était assez étrange de ce dire que dans cette forêt immense, proche des loups ce trouvaient un groupe d'humain isolés.

Un groupe d'homme habillé de longue cape sortirent de la plus grande des bâtisses. Un homme se détacha plus précisément, un homme qui me semblait assez familier au premier coup d'œil… On aurait dit, une fois de plus, Sasuke. Il était partout ou quoi ? C'était à ce demandé. La jeune femme à mes côtés leur souris tout en venant à leur rencontre. Une fois agroupé avec les quatre hommes, un homme aux cheveux blonds se pencha vers moi et se mit à me sentir bizarrement.

« Et bien, tu ramènes des loups à la maison, Karin ? » Commenta celui-ci en ce relevant avec un grand sourire.

« Elle était poursuivi par ces maudits loup de Konoha ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça ! »

« Poursuivi ? » Demanda le troisième homme percé de chaque parcelle de son corps.

Le regard de tout le monde se porta d'un coup sur moi, il souhaitait des explications mais je n'en avais pas vraiment à leur fournir, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on m'accusait d'un crime que je n'ai pas commis !

« Mon coéquipier est mort et leur jugement fut contre moi, ce qui paraissait aussi logique mais impossible ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le dernier que je n'avais pas fixé de crainte de l'énervé à cause de son aura aussi sombre que la couleur rouge de ces cheveux provoqués un frissonnement le long de mon échine.

« On m'a empoisonné la vieille ! Je n'ai repris mes esprits que très tard, et…. Je me suis transformé peu après… »

Le silence s'aplatit autour de moi alors que tous les regards se portèrent sur leur équipe, je fus donc épanouie par la couleur de mes chaussures qui n'y ressemblaient plus vraiment à cause de ma course. Mais je ne préférais pas bouger, ne voulant pas les effrayer ou faire un geste déplacé.

Un rire me fit sursauter, regardant le blond qui semblait prit d'un fou rire et décida de m'attraper par les épaules pour me tirer jusqu'à lui. Me collant à son torse avant de me faire avancer dans la maison.

« Deidara ! Arrête de rire comme un débile ! » Maugréa la jeune femme en lui attrapant l'autre bras.

Nous fûmes suivis par le petit groupe de trois hommes à l'intérieur. Arrivant dans un grand salon vide, il ne semblait avoir personne. Enfin ça c'était ce que je pensais avant de voir une femme blonde au large sourire arriver avec une bouteille d'alcool. Qui se stoppa net en me voyant. Me fixant un long moment avant de reprendre son chemin jusqu'au canapé. Là où on me déposa, juste à côté de la femme.

« Un petit loup égaré ? » Questionna-t-elle à la fameuse Karin.

« Complètement ! Elle est à croquer ! »

Je me tournais immédiatement vers le blond, ou plutôt, je regardais ses crocs bien plus fin et long pour être humain. Je sentis un courant froid terrassé mon moment de bien-être tandis que je fixais tour à tour les personnes autour de moi qui avait toute de magnifique canine sauf un, celui qui ressemblait à Sasuke n'ouvrait pas la bouche depuis que j'étais arrivé.

« V-vous… » Commençais-je sans trouvé les mots.

« Des vampires. Pour la plupart. Sinon tu as Pain et Itachi qui sont des hybrides, donc un peu de ton espèce. Nous nous ne mêlons pas aux humains, Konoha est protégé par les loups, et nous n'avons pas le droit de dépasser cette forêt. » Commença alors la femme, tout en buvant une lampé d'alcool comme si de rien n'était. « Pourtant avant nous étions tous réunis, mais depuis que le frère d'Itachi et son acolyte ont décidés de réarranger la police en fonction des loups, nous n'avions plus le droit de venir nous approcher des humains. Nous étions… 'trop dangereux'… »

« Attendez ! Doucement ! » Je pris une bonne respiration, tout ça devenait complexe. « Je me doutais que si les loup garou existaient, les vampires aussi… Mais j'ai déjà du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe autour de moi… S'il vous plait. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment Konoha à changer ? »

L'homme dénommait Itachi s'avança alors, me faisant reculer au maximum sur le canapé, pourtant il ce planta devant moi et attrapa mon bras comme si je n'étais qu'une brindille. Il me tira d'un coup pour que je le suive alors que j'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de lutter contre la pression de sa main. Demandant de l'aide à Karin du regard, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Semblant même me regarder avec froideur, enfin plutôt ce qui me relier à l'homme. Jalouse ? C'était assez étrange de voir ça pour un contact non souhaiter par moi-même.

Je me retrouvais alors à le suivre un peu partout dans la maison, pour finalement arriver à une chambre où il ferma la porte derrière moi, à clef. Le stress monta et je cherchais une nouvelle fois une issue de secours. Mais je fus emprisonné par l'homme qui me plaqua contre le mur. Me forçant à confronter son regard alors qu'il se pencha dans mon cou. J'eus tellement peur que je commençais à frapper son torse. L'obligeant à me faire prisonnière de mes mains.

« Lâchez-moi ! » Me débattais-je une fois de plus.

La froideur de son regard me cloua sur place. Pourquoi me lançait-il un regard pareil alors que c'était lui qui venait de m'emmener dans une chambre sans la moindre raison. Je sentis ses doigts dans mon cou alors qu'il sentit ma peau, un grognement sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Il t'a marqué ! » Claqua-t-il tout en me relâchant d'un coup, semblant réfléchir un instant. « Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pour une louve qui vient de débarquer ? »

Il semblait parler pour lui-même, mais un grognement sourd passa mes lèvres. Je n'aimais pas du tout la façon dont il me parlait. Comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire… chose ? Oui, ça définissait assez bien ce que je ressentais. Il se recula alors et commença les cents pas en posant son pouce et son index sur son menton en signe de réflexion intense.

Malgré moi, j'attendis. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je savais que je pourrais avoir des réponses. En connaître un peu plus et peut être me permettre de savoir ce qui arrivait autour de moi, et la mort de Lee. Je ne l'avais pas oublié mais aller voir la scène de crime allait être compliqué et je ne pourrais pas enquêter de mon côté.

L'homme nommé Itachi s'arrêta d'un coup, laissant quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure glissait sur son visage de porcelaine. Je devais bien l'avouer, il était aussi séduisant que son frère.

« Transforme-toi. » Sa voix sonnait comme un ordre et non une demande.

Je restais planter là, comme figer par sa demande. Mais il ne semblait pas en démordre vu qu'il me fixait de ces pupilles rouges sang. C'était assez étrange, Sasuke avait parfois les même. Est-ce génétique ? Ou un pouvoir des vampires ? Je n'avais jamais vu de loup faire ça. Enfin, de ce que j'avais aperçu pour l'instant.

J'essayais de faire bonne figure en raclant ma gorge mais ses sourcils ce froncèrent rapidement, me donnant froid dans le dos. Je devais m'exécuter, je n'avais pas vraiment de choix. Pourtant j'avais cette envie de le secouer pour avoir des réponses. Peut-être me les donnerait-il après cette petite transformation ? Je ne savais pas, mais j'allais le découvrir.

« Vous pouvez vous retourner ? » Demandais-je d'une voix que j'espérais sur de moi.

Il haussa un sourcil, comme si ma demande semblait illogique avant de faire ce que je lui demandais. Je me déshabillais une fois de plus, en deux jours, me retrouver nu devant des hommes devenaient une habitude.

Je fermais par la suite les yeux. Concentrant mes pensées sur ma forme de loup, je ne savais pas trop à quoi je ressemblais, mais j'imaginais bien ma louve comme une fleur de cerisier, blanche d'une incroyable pureté, et des yeux d'un vert pomme à croquer.

Rouvrant les yeux, je fixais les alentours qui me semblaient plus bas, et un rapide coup d'œil sur mes pattes me confirmer que j'étais bien en louve. Je marchais alors jusqu'à dépasser Itachi et me présenter devant lui. Il fut un instant surprit en me voyant, me détaillant de la tête au pied comme admiratif. Il semblait savoir des choses, et d'un coup de museau sur son tibia, je lui faisais comprendre que je voulais aussi savoir.

Il s'avança vers le fond de la pièce, où se trouvait une chaise, où il s'y installa tout en souriant en coin en me voyant.

« Il y a beaucoup de chose que mon frère cache à sa meute, il ne peut pas en devenir l'alpha que s'il trouve une louve avec ta dominance. Une femelle alpha est plus rare qu'on ne le pense, les soumises sont plus courantes, comme la compagne de Naruto. Elles ont beau essayé d'avoir la bonne prestance, l'aura que tu dégages en ferait balayer plus d'une. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Son clan ne sait pas ce qu'il est réellement, il montre simplement son côté loup, mais nous sommes frères, et comme tu peux t'en douter, je suis un hybride. Mi-loup, Mi-vampire. » Il s'arrêta un instant pour me montrer ses crocs qu'il fit pousser d'un coup. Me faisant un peu reculer, n'étant pas prête à voir ça. Mais il reprit rapidement son discourt. « Il t'a marqué, tu ne peux plus le voir car on ne le voit que les premières heures, mais il t'a mordu. Faisant de toi sa compagne. »

Je lâchais un grognement. Je ne comprenais pas cette histoire invraisemblable mais si c'était vrai, alors j'étais mal barrer. Etre une compagne sans l'avoir choisi, je n'en voulais pas. On rêve tous d'une relation épanouis, amoureuse, et pas d'un mariage forcé.

Pourtant au visage sérieux de l'homme face à moi, je savais qu'il me disait vrai et je comprenais un peu mieux sa façon de me regarder et surtout mon cou.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout, pourquoi un hybride ce ferait passer pour un loup ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il autant à être un alpha ? Pourquoi vouloir écraser Naruto ? Il y avait beaucoup trop de question dans cette meute. Et il y avait aussi ce loup, le loup qui m'avait mordu, qu'elle était son histoire ? Le médecin aussi faisait partit de mes questions. Mais une chose en son temps, je ne pouvais pas courir plusieurs choses à la fois.

« En faisant de toi sa compagne, il a aussi acquis un détecteur. Il sera là tout à l'heure, tu peux en être certaine. Nous ne pourrons pas te protéger, mais tu n'as pas à tant faire. Il a besoin de toi, de toi pour être l'alpha de la meute. Pour gagner en puissance. Tu es son arme, mais aussi sa faiblesse. Je ne peux t'en dire plus sur les raisons qu'ils l'ont poussés, ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer. Mais saches que tu n'es pas une louve normale, aucun lycanthrope ne peut se transformer aussi vite que toi, tu es puissante, et les loups transformaient le sont bien plus. »

Les transformer ? Ce fut comme un déclic, me retransformant sans le vouloir, je me retrouvais accroupi au sol, me relevant avec rapidité pour enfiler mes vêtements tout en parlant avec rapidité sans n'avoir plus aucune gêne que j'avais eu auparavant. J'avais enfin comprit pourquoi j'avais été attaqué. Pourquoi autant de meurtre.

« C'est un loup garou qui m'a transformé, le médecin est de mèche ! Il cherche a créer des loups puissants, des loups transformer en nombre ! Et pas qu'en pleine lune, tout le temps ! Je suis leur succès, mais je n'étais pas totalement transformer… Le loup ! Il s'est comment faire maintenant ! Il faut l'arrêter, comme mon médecin ! »

Enfilant enfin mes chaussures, je sortis de la chambre d'un coup de pied, déchaussant la porte sans aucun remord pour courir vers l'extérieur. Je devais parler à Sasuke, il avait beau être un connard de ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il était aussi un commissaire reconnu ! Et un allié de taille dans cette enquête.

Déboulant dans le salon, je me pris de plein fouet le corps d'un homme robuste. Je ne savais pas sur qui je venais de tomber, mais celui-ci ne chuta même pas, m'attrapant simplement les épaules pour me retenir dans ma course tandis que son odeur me fit tressaillir.

Cette odeur, je la connaissais, ma louve y réagissait comme si j'étais en chaleur, comme une excitation puissante alors que je relevais le regard vers l'homme qui était maintenant mon compagnon. Ses yeux d'un rouge puissant me dévisageait tandis qu'il me fixait avec froideur.

« Sasuke… ?»


End file.
